Secret Admirer
by faitm8
Summary: when hermione gets a note in class, she is suprised, excited, even. what happens when this note continues through out the school year? and what is Ron hiding? ronxhermione i know, bad summary... check it out anyway! it will make me smile!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own

Let's see how I do on Harry Potter…

(okay, so I got this idea five minutes ago in the shower so….. yeah)

Oh, and there is no voldemort threat (though Harry's still famous). So everything's ship-shape!

00

It was just another rainy day, in a cold classroom, in the middle of October. Hermione shivered as she pulled her school robes closer and continued writing in her already thick piles of notes. Professor Binns droned on, oblivious to the students around him.

Of course, Hermione was the only one of both Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to pay attention, much less take notes. She looked out the window for a moment, watching the steady rain bat the panes. Focusing, she turned back to her notes, to find a small piece of paper thrown across the pad in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow, she picked it up and began to read.

_You know, you look good when you're cold. Your nose gets pink and everything._

She half laughed to herself.

Erasing it she wrote,

_I'm glad my inconvenience makes you happy. _

She folded the note back up and, not knowing who to give it to, gave it to the ravenclaw girl sitting next to her. Turning back to Professor Binns, she began to scribble once again.

Again, the note landed on her parchment.

_Nah… I just notice these things about you._

Responding, she said,

_Like?_

_The way you always put your hair up in a cute bun in potions, you walk briskly to and from classes, you go to the kitchens regularly, you prefer chocolate over fruity sweets, you're a perfectionist, you love to chew the end of your pencil, and you smell amazing._

_That's a run-on sentence._

_Ha-ha and you love correcting people._

_It's not my fault you can't write._

_By the way… who are you?_

_Yep, and direct. But I am…in this room._

_Duh…come on. Give me one little clue._

_Knowing you, you'll probably find a crazy way to solve anything I throw at you. _

_Please? Just one teeny-weeny clue?_

_Okay, I am one of the three boys staring at you right now._

She stiffened and looked around the room. Five of the fifteen boys were sleeping, six were throwing paper planes, two were looking out the window, and two were talking in the back.

_No one's looking at me._

_Of course not. They don't WANT you to think they are looking. _

_Why not? _

_Wouldn't you be a little creeped out if three boys were staring at the back of your head?_

_That's beside the point. _

_Not really._

_No one's looking at me. That's the point. _

_What do you think I'm doing? _

RING

Within seconds a dozen people stood up and gathered their books, Professor Binns drifted through the black board, and Hermione sat in her chair, looking lost.

"Oi! Hermione, you comin' or what?" Ron said.

She nodded and got up to put her things together, looking each boy in the face, searching for some sign of… something.

"Ron, you coming?"

"Will you hold up, I'm waiting for Hermione."

"Whatever. I have to get something up at Gryffindor Tower."

"See you at lunch then."

She raised an eyebrow as she met Ron at the door of the classroom.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"What?"

"You're all of a sudden a perfect gentleman?"

He puffed out his chest

"Well… I am good."

"Funny…"

"Hey!"

They walked through the corridor toward the Great Hall. Ron looked down at her quizzically. She was unusually quiet all of a sudden.

He saw a parchment sticking out of the books in her arms. With a corner of his mouth turned up in a grin, he grabbed it and she stared, shocked as he began to open it.

"Ron, no!"

"What? I cant read this?"

"no, you cant!"

He laughed, and raised the paper above his head.

"Ron, give it to me!"

"and if I— hey"

Just then, a hand jumped up and grabbed the paper from him. Ginny walked to Ron's side, with the paper in her hand, began reading.

"Awe, Hermione's got a secret admirer!"

"What?! Who?"

"Ron, there's a reason why I said 'secret admirer'."

His ears turning pink, Ron took the note from her and scanned it over. With a frown, he said,

"Well, at least he knows what he's talking about."

"What do you mean by that, Ron?!"

"Uh… I'm hungry."

They arrived at the Great Hall, and Ron rushed to sit between Neville and Seamus.

"That boy has problems…" Ginny said quietly. Hermione laughed and followed her to the table.

Once seated, Ginny began,

"I mean, really, this whole thing is a little cliché, don't you think?"

Laughing, Hermione nodded.

"What would you prefer?"

"Oh I don't know someone more direct. I can't stand all this sentimental stuff."

"Come on! Where's the girl in you?" Hermione joked, lightly shoving her in the shoulder.

"Six brothers, remember? Anyway, I wouldn't stand it if some one sent me something like that. I want him to make the first _direct_ move…" she said, her eyes straying to the hall entrance.

Hermione followed her gaze to see a disheveled Harry Potter rush in, books in his hands.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean…" she said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up!"

00

_What Hermione didn't see was a young man, while gnawing on a chicken bone, watching her eat her salad with a permanent smile on her face, now in the company of a friend._

00

With lunch done, the Gryffindors went to Charms. Instead of the regular pairs, the class was given an individual assignment.

Turn a Goldfish cracker (American snack), into a real Goldfish.

Within ten minutes, Hermione was done and reading her current book. A note landed in front of her and she jumped.

_What's up?_

_Oh nothing, just having heart attacks…_

_My bad. Did you have a nice lunch?_

_Not too bad. And you?_

_Can't say I didn't enjoy it. You looked like you did._

_Sounds like I'm getting my own personal stalker…_

_More like…secret admirer._

00


	2. who are you?

Disclaimer: Dont own

a/n. okay... i cant think. trust me, this is super hard to move forward, b/c i never had a _motive_. i never had a planned plot, so i'm just going offhand. mabe i need to take a shower... idk, but u decide. is it stupid? senseless? amazing? supa cool? rediculously amazingly pointless? bullshit? let me know/(coughreviewcough)

00

Hermione was a know it all. She was okay with that. She prefered to know in advance, have her grades be that of perfection. She loved to research, and study.

Because in that, she found a safty. Where she couldn't be suprised. It was an easy lifestyle.

Hermione was a knoe it all, and she preferred it that way. That's why the idea of a 'secret admirer' irked her so much. That's why _her_ secret admirer irked her so much. through one full weeks of notes passed between the two, she collected this much information about him.

- He was a boy.( thank God)  
- He was either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

She was somewhat dissapointed at her lack of cleverness to figure 'him' out. 'He' had so well concealed himself, that it was unbearable to her poor imagination.

She had only recieved notes in History, Charms, and Divination. (a/n: i no she doesnt take it, but i need another class where its easy to pass notes in!) Sadly, all of the named classes were atttended with Ravenclaw. And that did nothing to lessen the tally!

Overall, there was a 1:40 chance of finding her 'man'.

Hermione had found in earlier years, that if she had a time limit, she would be more prone to working on the said subject. so she set a date to find out by.

She chose October 31, Halloween. therefore, she gave herself two weeks to find out who 'he' was. It was in Charms class, when she reviewed her short notes on 'him'. Suddenly, a folded over piece of parchment appeared in her lap.

Smiling, she opened it.

_**Good afternoon, Miss Granger**._

_Likewise._

Over the past week, the two had perfected on their note passing skill. She pointed at the paper, and murmured an incantation to send it back to it's owner. It suddenly vanished, and within 30 seconds, was back in her lap.

_**And how are you today?**_

_Fed up with your distance._

_**Distance?**_

_Yes! you wont tell me who you are!_

_**This again?**_

_Yes, this again._

_**But you just asked, for like fifteen minutes in History!**_

_I'll stop once I know._

_**Know what?**_

_Know you!_

_**But you do know me! we talk every day!**_

_I'm not talking about notes!_

_**Neither am I.**_

_But I talk to about twenty guys everyday!_

_**I know.**_

_Why are you being so evasive?_

_**because I can.** _

_That's not good enough._

_**fine. I go to all this planning of my secrecy, and you expect me to throw all that away just because I'm a hard puzzle? **_

_you planned?_

_**Of course? you didn't think I would underestimate the 'brightest witch of our age', did you?**_

_What did you plan?_

_**Wht classes to send you notes in, how i was going to send them, my handwriting, dialect, etc.**_

_'what classes to send notes in', does that mean you had a choice? like you're in Gryffindor?!, B/c if you're in Ravenclaw, you're only oppertunities to send notes would be Divination, Charms, and History!_

_**No.**_

_You're in Gryffindor! Yes! that narrows the pool by half! _

_**Damn it. stupid brightest witch of our age...**_

_I found you out!_

_**not completly. There's still fifteen to choose from.**_

_Oh, but I will find you out. I can feel it._

_I** despise you're confidence.**_

_Then tell me who you are._

_**Sorry, cant.**_

_Why?_

_**I'm a wuss. Why did you think i resorted to notes in the first place?**_

_Coward. _

_**Tell me about it. You know you're cute when you're angry. **_

_I'm frustrated with your persistence to hide yourself!_

_**And I might be frustrated with your persistance to find out.**_

_Does that mean that you'll tell me?_

_**It might mean that I would give up on these notes all together. **_

_DONT._

_**Why?**_

_um... companionship?_

_**Excuse me?**_

_I mean, that now that I've started talking to you, I cant stop. There would be a hole that only you can fill. Do you want to put that on yourself?_

_**hey!**_

_You call yourself my 'admirer', an yet you would do somehting like that?_

_**ouch...you're good. But I suppose. If you need me.**_

_I dont need you!_

_**Then I guess I'll just go on with life, without you...**_

_Fine, fine. I need you._

_**Good. then, for you.**_

RING*RING

Hermione moved to her next class, repeating again in her head over and over again what 'he' had said.

For you.

00

That night at dinner, after the food had gone back to the kitchens and the students were fed, Dumbledore stood. Recognizing their cue, the student body quieted within seconds. All were looking expectantly toward their headmaster.

"Students, as we all know, Halloween night is once again, upon us. Therefore, as a change of plans, the staff and I have come up with a little twist." AT this, the student body groaned.

"now, I know what you're thinking, but us teachers have decided on a dance." Once again, the professor was cut off as girls in each house began to whisper excitedly and boys groan again.

Hermione laughed as she watched Harry rub his temples and Ron bang his head repeatedly on the table. Every time his head hit, he muttered things like,

"Not. Good. Screwed. Dumbledore. Bloody. Idiot. Fool. Humiliate. Myself. Living. Hell. Kill me." He repeated this over and over again, when Hermione said, "At least there will be a little excitement this year." Ron looked up in horror.

"are you mad? I'ts more like massacre than excitement!"He said. "oh, stop being such a drama queen, Ronald." As she looked again toward Dumbledore with the majoraty of the students, she didn't notice him saying something along the lines of, "not a bloody girl..."

"The party will be primarily a costume party, and couples are encouraged. It will be held from 8:00 to 10:00, that will be all."

While Hermione scanned the room to watch the students reaction, she couldn't help but see Parvati and Lavender talking fast to each other. Suddenly, Parvati pointed to Ron, who was discussing ways to evade the dance with Harry. Lavender Nodded and was overcome by a new fit of giggles.

Setting her jaw, Hermione looked away. As the students began to make their way to the houses, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got up to follow suit. ginny caught up to Hermione and the two fell back a few feet from the boys.

"Of all the rediculous thing Dumbledore has come up with in the past, he chooses a _dance_?" She spat. "Awe, it's not that bad," Hermione fake soothed. "You could even have some fun. you know... a date, maybe a little bit of _snogging_." She said, raising her eyebrows up and down, Elbowing Ginny in the side.

"Yeah, you're right." Ginny said, watching a group of sixth year Hufflepuff boys walk past. "But a _costume_ party? Honestly?"

"Poor you." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah," Ginny said, stairing absentimindedly into the back of Harry's head, "poor me."

00

a/n: ok, I've got it under control! i know that a dance is utterly cliche, and I'm smacking myself for it right now, but I need that to set up the next few chapters! But now that i've got somethin goin on, i now have a plot. (this one i made up a 3 AM,)


End file.
